Kenzo Hyuga
Background Academy Years At the age of about 8 he was the most skilled kid in the clan at the time, he could execute the Eight Trigrams: Thirty-Two Palms with ease. People said he could be as strong as Neji if he kept on training enough. So thats what he did. By the time he graduated from the academy, he was named top genin in the whole village. Genin/Chinin Years He started to help in the hospital as part of his medical ninjutsu training. He learned new techniques and also met Sakura Haruno there as well. He met her when he accidentally walked into the wrong room, and Sakura was doing an operation on a patient, she needed the extra hands so he he joined in the operation and she took him in as a student. Well, he soon found out about her strength and how hard she was on him. Then he turned into a chunin, and Sakura was really hard on him then because he would be given the chance to be the sensei of a team, and also lead teams on missions, so she wanted him to be prepared. So therefor, she started to teach Kenzo Chakra Enhanced Strength. It took him a very long time to learn this because he was not used to crushing things with one hit. He was a very good Gentle Fist user, so his punches and kicks were naturally not very strong, and didn't have enough power to destroy things. So it did take him a while to be able to adapt to using super human strength. One month, he trained doing super superhuman strength that whole month, then when it came to training in his gentle fist, he would win the fight in one hit. So then he started to intertwine his Gentle Fist with his Super Human Strength and he accomplished it. He even made his own techniques with this new technique of his. Jonin Years When he became a jonin, Sakura trained him for his first year, then she let him go. It was now his turn to teach student of his medical ninjutsu and just the basic stuff. When he became a jonin he was offered the position in the ANBU and even a leading commander. But he turned it down, because he felt like that the ANBU are too secretive and are pawns for super hard missions and die too easily. During his first year as a Jonin, he was captured by Kirigakure for his Byakugan. They had a hard time extracting his Byakugan, so they made him do missions for them, and thats where he came across learning Hiding in Mist Technique. When they tough him that, then that's when he made his escape, he killed about 10 jonin and 20 chunin to get out. He was in captivity for about 2 years so he picked up a few things from Kirigakure. Appearance He wears very baggy cloths and has long hair. He is kind of tall being 6'6 is unusual in the Hyuga Clan. The reason why he wears baggy cloths, during his training in trying to perfect the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Violent Palms and Violent Fist, he would break his arms trying to perfect it, but instead of stopping, he kept going and going until he dropped. They had to do a lot of surgeries on his arms to fix them. So therefor he hide them under his baggy cloths. Personality He is a pretty serious helpful person. He always Abilities Byakugan/Taijutsu With the Byakugan and him being part of the Hyuga Clan, he knows just about all of the techniques that are unique to the clan. He has even made a few of his own techniques. He learned some of his Gentle Fist techniques as a kid. He would get lessons from Hinata and Neji Hyuga and other Hyuga Clan members. With the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists, he practiced and learned it on his own. Compared to Neji, Kenzo's Taijutsu skill are greater than his and Hinata's. Also he trained wit Sakura for years, or at least until he was an exceptional medical ninja. So while training with Sakura, she taught him that super human strength, he later made a few techniques with this new strength. Gentle Fist His Gentle Fist aren't really so gentle. Since he has trained with Sakura and has super human strength, when he executes things like Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, he gives out more damage. For example, when he does the EightTrigrams: Sixty-Four Palms, he not only closes that chakra point, he either cracks or breaks the bone he is hitting, very bad bruising of the skin or muscle, or just complete destruction of the muscle and tissue. He can do all of this because he uses the Chakra Scalpel technique with his gentle fist to cause all this damage. Medical Ninjutsu Kenzo became fascinated with medical ninjutsu when one day he simply bandaged a wound on a Hyuga Clan member. So when he was about 8 he started getting lessons from medical ninja in the Hyuga Clan, but just the basics. After he became a genin, he went to the hospital to help out and so he picked up a few thing there as well. Then when he became a chunin, he met Sakura and she took him in as a student while. He learned his strength from her and just about all the advanced things from her as well. He also got a few lessons from Tsunade and Shizune as well. It was relatively easy for him to learn most of the techniques like Chakra Scalpel since he had to have good chakra control to perform the gentle fist. Ninjutsu He doesn't really have any ninjutsu, he mainly relies on his taijutsu. Chakra Control He have very very good chakra control. That being because he is in the Hyuga Clan, and also because he is a very good Medical Ninja. His techniques are perfect every time he performs them because of this excellent chakra control he has. In the Hyuga Clan, he has to have good chakra control to perform the Gentle Fist and all the other techniques in the Hyuga Clan. Violent Fist Violent Fist is a technique that Kenzo made mixing Chakra Scalpel, Gentle Fist, and Chakra Enhanced Strength. Kenzo has made a technique called Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Violent Palms. Credits Image from DevianArt: Chibi-Creampuff